


Like We Always Wished For

by becbecboom



Category: Disney RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becbecboom/pseuds/becbecboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demi has been drinking. (Note: July 22 is Selena's birthday.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like We Always Wished For

She's been drinking.

She's not supposed to drink, and she doesn't, not really. Just sometimes, every now and then, but only when she needs to. Which, at least lately, is more often than she'll ever admit, but it gets harder and harder to forget and what is she supposed to do?

It's the date, that's all it is, she saw the date and it's July 22 and for a moment she couldn't think why that meant something.

And then she remembered.

She falls into bed, holding her breath until the room stops spinning, reaching down between her legs, because she's already wet. Selena's mouth, Selena's hands, Selena's smile, Selena's tongue on Demi's clit.

"Promise me you'll never leave," Demi used to say, over and over, hating herself for not being able to believe that anyone would ever stay.

"I promise," Selena would say, and for the longest time it seemed real, but through the years, the words became more perfunctory, simply a reflex, utterly meaningless.

"Do you hate me?" Demi asked, the skin on the inside of her wrists prickling with impatience, itching for the release of the blade.

"No," Selena always answered, until that one day when she said, "Yes."

"I knew," Demi had said, triumphant. "I always knew."

Selena's eyes were blank and tired, like a stranger, and the door shut quietly behind her. 

Demi closes her eyes, fingers rough on her clit, needing it to hurt.

_Happy birthday_ , she whispers, but it's not enough.

It's never enough.


End file.
